Champions of Berk / Brawl Mode
Champions of Berk is a player-versus-player game mode that pits teams of 3 dragons from different players against each other. Note: If a player has a Brawl Dragon and releases it on Berk, that dragon will still be available for Brawls at the same Brawl Grade level it was at before being released. However, until once again there is another exact same Brawl Dragon placed on Berk or in the Hangar, that dragon will not be allowed to advance past the Brawl Grade level it currently was at before being released. Furthermore, the dragon will also need to be leveled back up on Berk to what was required (the Berk level it was at before being released) in order advance to the next Brawl Grade level. Gameplay At the start of a Brawl, each player controls a team of three dragons. The object of each brawl is to be the first to eliminate all of the opponent's dragons. Players take turns to command their dragons to act through the use of three different abilities, unique to each dragon, which each have a different effect. These abilities are only available when the player has enough Action Points (AP) to use each of them. Battle Classes The patch to 1.27.8 modified classes. Now attacking a certain class of dragon with another will do more damage: * Protector dragons (green) do increased damage to Cunning dragons * Cunning dragons (purple) do increased damage to Swift dragons * Swift dragons (blue) do increased damage to Furious dragons * Furious dragons (red) do increased damage to Protector dragons To summarize: Battle Statistics Each dragon has different types of stats. These stats depend on the battle class and grade of dragon. The two dragons of same battle class and grade will have same stats with the exception of Evasion, independently on its rarity: * HP: - defines total number of hits a dragon can take. The Protector dragons have highest HP. * Attack: - defines the damage a dragon does with its basic attack. Furious Dragons excel at this stat. * Special: - defines the damage a dragon does with its special attack (the one using AP). Cunning Dragons have this stat as its best stat. * Defense: - defines the reduction from adversary dragon attacks. Protector dragons have it slightly higher than others. * Speed: - defines the frequency of moves dragon can take. Swift dragons have it highest. It never raises through grade-ups. * Evasion: - defines a chance to dodge incoming attacks entirely. Swift dragons tend to have it higher than the rest. Win, Lose or Draw * Winning a Brawl awards 30 Trophy Points and a Token Pack If all Token Pack slots are full then 143,000 or 143,000 are awarded. * Losing a Brawl takes away 5 Trophy Points * Brawling to a Draw awards 0 Trophy Points Winning Token Packs The aim of each Brawl is to eliminate all of the opponent's dragons before they eliminate yours. Upon winning a brawl, players receive packs that can be unlocked in 3, 8, or 12 hours. 3-hour packs have a bronze colored band on them and contain lowest number of tokens. Commonly obtained. 8-hour packs have a silver band and contain medium number of tokens. Rarer. 12-hour packs have a gold band and contain biggest number of tokens. Rarest ones. These packs contain tokens used to level up specific dragons. The packs are labeled stage 1 through 7 and appear to be awarded based on the level of the opponent that you defeated when you won the pack. Only one pack can be unlocked at a time. Packs may be opened earlier by using 48, 108, or 156 . The token number varies by the stage the player is currently in. Two Chief packs are available to open once every 24 hours and are unlocked by defeating 10 dragons for each. Dragons defeated during lost brawl also count towards the total. They contain number of tokens closest to 8 hour pack. Number of Tokens Per Pack Tips Here's a list of all the buffs and debuffs in the game with descriptions of what they do. Use them wisely. If buff and debuff of opposite effects are applied to the same dragon, they will cancel each other out, the 2nd buff will NOT replace the 1st one. Action Points Each player can hold up to 5 Action Points (AP) and may spend them as they wish. If your AP bar is full, you will not receive additional AP and they will be wasted. Earning AP Every time one of your dragons gets a turn, you will receive 1 AP. This raises to 2AP per turn after some time/number of turns has passed. Some special attacks may add supplementary AP. You'll also gain some AP if your dragons are defeated (1AP for first defeat, 2AP for second). Spending/Losing AP Each dragon has 3 abilities. The first one is a basic attack and will cost no AP. The 2nd and 3rd abilities are special attacks and may cost a different amount of AP and their effects will differ depending on class of dragon for the second and on the dragon for the third. You may spend AP to use these abilities if you have the required AP. Certain dragons have an ability that can make the enemy lose a certain amount of AP. List of Available Dragons Below is the table of dragons that can be used during Brawl. Not every dragon in the game can be used. The list also specifies the starting grade, battle class, rarity and the second special attack. With exceptions, the basic attack is damage against single dragon without special effect and the first special attack is determined by battle class. The Champion dragons have some specifics to them that other dragons don't have. They are listed here. Tokens Needed For Each Brawler Rarity Level Each type of dragon requires a different number of Tokens in order to level up, according to Brawler Rarity. At certain milestones they also require to have been raised to a minimum level on Berk in order to raise them to the next Brawler Grade. Each Rarity has its own Berk Level requirement. The number of tokens required per Grade are as follows: Category:Game Mechanics